


Drift

by daydream127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mecha, Universo Alterno - Pacific Rim, Yuta y Taeyong son nuevos pilotos jaeger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream127/pseuds/daydream127
Summary: Dos pilotos.Una conexión especial.Un robot gigante.Monstruos alienígenas.Una ciudad que proteger.Y una guerra que nunca acaba.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Separados

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en wattpad.
> 
> Esto está basado en el universo de Pacific Rim, por lo que podrían haber términos desconocidos.

* * *

  
  
Hanpasado años desde el primer ataque _Kaiju;_ criaturas milenarias que anteceden al hombre, tan gigantescas y letales, que fácilmente pueden destruir una metrópolis entera en cuestión de horas. Los Kaiju son colonizadores por naturaleza, al igual que el ser humano. Tan parecidos, pero a la vez, tan atípicos.

Cuando el Abismo se abrió en 2013, por vez primera, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de lo que saldría de allí y de las consecuencias que aquello traería. Destrucciones masivas, muertes inocentes, pánico mundial... era apocalíptico, el fin de los tiempos. Pero no por mucho. Tras una serie de desastres provocados por la primera ola de Kaijus, los cuales eran exploradores; afortunadamente, los gobiernos, finalmente se aliaron para un bien común y decidieron crear un arma que pudiese enfrentar a las monstruosas bestias alienígenas. Los Jaeger nacieron de ese modo, porque «para luchar con los monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos». Máquinas gigantescas, robots pilotados por no sólo una persona, sino que dos. Fue casi imposible tener a un solo piloto dentro de la cabina, pues la carga neuronal acababa siendo muy pesada. Sin embargo, en lo que respecta a un solo piloto, solamente dos hombres han logrado tal hazaña estando en combate, en lo que va de la historia.

Los Jaeger cuidaban las costas, ya que las criaturas venían desde el fondo del mar, donde el Abismo se encontraba. Es cierto que a lo largo del tiempo han habido numerosos héroes que han intentado cerrar la brecha, aun así, por algún motivo, los Kaiju siempre, siempre regresan. Es una guerra sin fin.

En Japón, el escenario no es diferente de otros países.

Tacit Runner, un Jaeger nuclear, originalmente _mark-2_ , ha sido reinventado y reconstruido prácticamente por completo; en estos momentos se encuentra en posición de salida, a punto de abordar una peligrosa misión, con sus dos pilotos dentro de la cabina: Yuta y Taeyong, quienes han pasado años entrenando para esta batalla. Últimamente, los Kaiju de categoría cuatro son los más comunes en salir a tierra firme. Si estuviéramos aún en 2020, salir a la guerra sería suicidio, porque la humanidad estaba pasando por un duro momento, con tantos Jaeger destruidos, por lo que el Programa Jaeger fue perdiendo fuerza; y de igual manera, porque la categoría cuatro de alienígenas es de las más peligrosas. Si bien no es la mayor amenaza, como lo fuera un categoría cinco, puede causar mucha destrucción y muertes.

Otachi se acerca cada vez más a las costas de Japón, por lo que Tacit Runner debe detenerlo sin importar qué.

¿Qué podría salir mal?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**_Cuando la Tierra colisiona_ **  
**_Dos corazones, dos almas se combinan_ **  
**_Un amor por la humanidad, en el nombre del Cielo_ **  
**_No hay tiempo para temer o culparse_ **  
**_Por dentro, somos el mismo_ **  
**_Drift - RZA _ ** 🎶  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


El _shatterdome_ de Tokio no es más que una sede donde todo lo relacionado con los _Jaeger_ se lleva a cabo allí, como operaciones y rigurosas reparaciones de estos. Sus amplias instalaciones permiten a las grandes máquinas de combate, al igual que pilotos y demás trabajadores; que sea el perfecto sitio para resguardarse y realizar sus actividades diarias.

Yuta se dirige a la cafetería a paso apresurado. Tiene tanto que hacer y no hay tiempo que perder. Desayunará el menú del día, aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones preferiría ingerir comida con grandes carbohidratos, no obstante, le es imposible, pues debe mantener una línea saludable. Después de alimentarse, está programado para comenzar el «Enlace», con otro cadete, cuyo nombre le es sumamente familiar desde hace mucho tiempo. La persona con quien estará conectado a nivel neuronal y compartirá pensamientos, así como innumerables emociones que espera no altere su corazón más de lo que ya está.

El universo parece estar en contra suya y al mismo tiempo a favor, cuando divisa al dueño de sus pensamientos sentado en una mesa vacía, con la mirada puesta en sus alimentos, aparentemente imperturbable ante su alrededor. Pese a esto, avanza hacia él.

—Quiero hacer esto bien. Sin fallas ni algo por el estilo —sentencia una vez que toma asiento frente al chico. Coloca su bandeja de comida encima de la mesa blancuzca.

—Siempre quieres hacer todo bien, no es novedad.

El tono hostil le hace soltar un suspiro cansino.

—¿Comprendes lo importante que es esto, Taeyong? —cuestiona, con la mirada fija en el impasible semblante del nombrado. Busca sus ojos, pero descubre que lo está evitando a toda costa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser serio? Si fallamos, será otra temporada en la banca... es decir, _sin pilotar_.

—Si fallamos, fallamos —dice con simpleza. En esta ocasión, levanta la vista para posarla en él, aunque no hay rastro de ningún sentimiento positivo con lo que añade a continuación—: Te diré la verdad, no quiero ser tu compañero.

—¿Tanto me desprecias?

No es que Yuta no haya dado aquello ya por sentado cuando hace la pregunta. Sin embargo, es algo que ronda sus pensamientos más veces de lo que sería conveniente, por lo que quiere confirmarlo por su propia cuenta. Y en numerosas ocasiones se ha dicho a sí mismo que hará caso omiso a cualquier sentimiento de respuesta que aparezca en él, pero, no puede evitar percibir un nudo en la garganta, porque Taeyong es tan filoso con su decir, tal como cualquier arma cortopunzante en superficies blandas y sensibles.

—Las palabras son insuficientes para explicarte cuánto lo hago.

—Oh —su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo; contrario a lo que siente, Yuta se encarga de no mostrar debilidad alguna, aunque le resulta extremadamente difícil y no sabe qué tanto más puede aguantar—, pues malas noticias, porque el equipo de operaciones es quien escoge los compañeros. No tú, ni mucho menos yo.

—Desgraciadamente. Como sea, me voy a adelantar —anuncia deprisa. A su comida aún le falta mucho para terminarse, pero tiene una gran urgencia por desaparecer de allí.

—Basta —su voz sale más clara de lo que espera y una mano afirma su agarre entorno a la del contrario, en el momento que este se pone de pie para marcharse.

Taeyong aprieta los dientes. —No me toques.

—Sólo... deja de hacer eso, de evadirme. De verdad, no es bueno para el Enlace-

—Por supuesto, porque sólo te importa el Enlace y quedar bien con _ella_ , la que es casi una figura divina en este lugar —su expresión cambia en cuestión de un segundo, se comporta sarcástico y hace el intento de modular su voz a una más aguda, burlonamente—: _Mírenme, soy Yuta, el consentido de la Sargento Ishino, hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero porque soy el mejor de todos en estas instalaciones de mierda..._ Y probablemente agregues algo como: _¿Y adivinen quién ascenderá a los cielos por ser el preferido de Ishino Sora? Exacto, yo._

La cara de Yuta es de pura incredulidad.

—Es mi _tía_. En serio, y aunque no lo fuese, deberías tenerle más respeto a la Sargento —le reprende, pero ni siquiera se molesta por la burla hacia su persona, sino por haberle echado en cara lo de siempre: su tía—. Dos mujeres excepcionales, ella junto con Kim Yoojin fueron las que nos protegieron de esos monstruos, nos salvaron la vida cuando nadie más daría una mierda por nosotros porque el mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Gracias a ellas estamos aquí, con vida. Gracias a Kim Yoojin y a Ishino Sora. ¿Y así te refieres a ella, tan despectivamente? ¿Por qué sólo te ensañas con mi tía y no con Kim Yoojin? ¿Estás consciente de cuánto ha dado la Sargento Ishino por nosotros, incluso después de la muerte de Yoojin-noona...?

Tanto Taeyong como Yuta habían sido salvados y posteriormente, propiamente instruidos por Kim Yoojin e Ishino Sora tras el repentino ataque a Tokio, catorce años atrás. En realidad, las dos mujeres eran pilotos tiempo antes de que Tacit Runner se hubiese convertido en un Jaeger nuclear y analógico. No es que los dos niños de nueve años quedasen completamente solos en el mundo luego de perder a sus padres. Ya que Ishino Sora es tía lejana de Yuta, por parte de su madre, ella decidió darle un nuevo hogar y educarlo a su manera, para que más adelante fuese como ella y luchara contra los Kaiju. Yuta no opuso resistencia y aceptó rápidamente, puesto que su único motivo a partir de ese momento, se convirtió en erradicar este mundo de dichas abominaciones. 

En el caso de Taeyong, él sí que tenía parientes en su país natal, sin embargo, no se marchó de Japón. Con lo desecho que se encontraba un buen territorio nipón, justamente el lugar donde vivió durante unos meses, el traslado hacia Corea del Sur se tornaría más complicado de lo que hubiese esperado. De todos modos, no tenía tanta prisa por irse. Kim Yoojin se redefinió como una luz en su vida, la que necesitaba luego del terror que vivió. De alguna manera, ella logró obtener su tutela; posiblemente había contactado a sus familiares y hecho mucho papeleo, aun así, si algún día Taeyong decidiese regresar, luego de que se calmasen las aguas, podía hacerlo y aquello no representaría mayor problema. Entonces, Taeyong recibió el mismo entrenamiento que Yuta, el que se había vuelto su único y nuevo amigo en medio del caos. 

Estudiando y entrenando para convertirse en pilotos cuando fuesen mayores, fue como pasaron los próximos años de sus vidas; años relativamente tranquilos. El Programa Jaeger siguió fortaleciéndose, no sólo en Japón, sino que, en todo el globo terráqueo, teniendo más ganancias que pérdidas. Si bien los avecinamientos de los Kaiju habían disminuido con el paso del tiempo, nadie debía bajar la guardia. Claro que, no todo podía ser color de rosas. Al otro lado del charco, las Américas parecían ser el objetivo temporal de los monstruos; el apoyo era necesario y Japón, teniendo buenas relaciones con los demás países que componían el Programa Jaeger, envió refuerzos. Kim Yoojin e Ishino Sora se dirigieron a su próxima misión, con la misma convicción que les permitía dar todo en el campo de batalla. 

Lastimosamente, sólo una de ellas regresó con vida.

Taeyong nunca logró comprender completamente el motivo del por qué el cambio tan radical de Ishino Sora, tras perder a su mejor amiga en la guerra. Él también la había sufrido, así como miles de personas, pero no iba por la vida odiando y despotricando contra quien sea que se cruzara en su camino. ¿Qué había hecho él, para merecer su odio? ¿Por qué lo culpa?

Lanza un bufido al aire, maldiciendo de una y mil formas al de entrecejo arrugado, por ser tan malditamente idiota. ¿Acaso existe alguien más idiota que Nakamoto Yuta, aquí presente? Porque puede recordar todos los momentos que se encontró a sí mismo siendo desplazado sin convincentes razones de por medio. Solía ser alguien amable, pero ahora, esa mujer no se merece ni un minuto de su tiempo. —No lo sé, no me importa. No me importas tú, ni ella, ni nadie —quiere agregar «ni la evidente preferencia que tiene hacia ti», más se contiene.

—¿Hice algo mal? —tal como temía, resulta fatal cuando sus ojos comienzan a aguársele, así que parpadea repetidamente para suprimir las lágrimas.

En cuanto a Taeyong, de igual manera quiere odiarse a sí mismo por ser el causante de su tristeza. Aun así, su orgullo es primero. —No vengas a llorarme sólo porque fui honesto contigo. Las cosas cambian, las personas también y nosotros ya no somos esos niños de nueve que abandonaron sus vidas normales con la aparición de los Kaiju.

—Pero sigo sin entender, es que ni siquiera estás dándome razones, sólo repites lo mucho que me odias. Cada vez que nos encontramos, dices lo mismo, y yo francamente no comprendo. 

—Ignora las razones, no las hay —su afirmación es empleada en un tono brusco. Contrario a lo que hubiese esperado, Yuta se levanta del asiento en silencio, llevándose con él la bandeja de comida intacta hasta el momento. Sus ojos se mueven a la par con sus movimientos, al sentarse en otra mesa, más apartada de la suya. Ni siquiera le dirige una mirada más, pero puede notar lo herido que está por la expresión compungida y la cabeza gacha mientras prueba bocado. Taeyong entorna la mirada.

* * *

Antes del ataque en Tokio, la familia de Taeyong se componía de apenas tres individuos extranjeros asentándose en dicho país. El matrimonio de sus padres, si bien con el paso de los años no era el más unido y en más de una ocasión, las peleas provocaban que este pendiera de un hilo; por el bien del pequeño, los señores Lee acordaban mantenerse en paz y dejar el conflicto de una vez por todas. Siendo el padre de Taeyong un profesor de lenguas y evidentemente, el hombre de la casa, era cuestión de tiempo para que le ofrecieran trabajo fuera de Corea del Sur y este llevara a su esposa y su pequeño a emprender una nueva vida muy lejos de sus respectivas ciudades natales. Era 2020 y calidad de vida en Japón podía considerarse como bastante aceptable, así que, saber aquello los llenaba de tranquilidad. Quizás, comenzar otra vez era justo lo que necesitaban, un cambio de aire.

Al principio estuvo bien. La prefectura metropolitana de Tokio era, sin duda, bastante parecida a la capital de Corea del Sur, Seúl, de donde los Lee habían emigrado. Japón tenía una política migratoria algo compleja, aunque, mediante transferencia laboral era posible vivir allí, especialmente si se trataba de una compañía nipona en la que trabajabas y esta decidía transferirte. En el caso del padre de Taeyong, la empresa misma para la que trabajaba como profesor de idiomas le había solicitado el traspaso. Gracias a la profesión de su progenitor y a que este lo había incentivado a estudiar, el pequeño tenía las bases del japonés, para que en el futuro pudiese adoptarla como segunda lengua; de esa forma, más oportunidades académicas y laborales tocarían a su puerta en el porvenir. Realmente, todo estaba yendo tan bien. Con cinco meses en el país, las peleas de sus padres habían cesado; el señor Lee tenía éxito como educador de coreano; su madre también había conseguido un trabajo que le permitía aportar a la economía de su pequeña familia; y aunque Taeyong no fuera la persona más amigable del mundo, él estaba seguro de que, con el tiempo, formaría amistades valiosas. Además, para ese entonces sí que estaba acostumbrado al nuevo ambiente.

Japón pintaba como la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado en un largo tiempo.

Por supuesto que, todos sus esfuerzos de una vida tranquila se vieron arruinados por la aparición de los Kaiju en las costas. Seguro, todo el mundo tenía conocimiento de estas criaturas, puesto que en años anteriores habían atacado diversas regiones del mundo, incluida la capital de Japón. Tantos años de aquello pero, para este entonces, la humanidad se había convertido en un fuerte contendiente. De hecho, los Kaiju fueron derrotados por cuerpos de igual magnitud, monstruos con armadura de hierro, los únicos con la capacidad, altura y fuerza para vencerlos: los Jaeger. Pese a ello, estaban de vuelta. Fueron vencidos, pero no erradicados. Taeyong comprendió que los monstruos sólo estaban esperando el momento indicado para acechar de nuevo, fortaleciéndose mientras tanto, para que cuando volviesen, la especie humana se encontrara con la guardia baja y el mundo entero creyera ser el vencedor absoluto.

Qué equivocados estaban.

Las barreras resultaron inútiles ante los monstruosos alienígenas de categoría cinco que amenazaban con destruir poblaciones enteras. ¿Dónde estaban los Jaeger? ¿Por qué les tomó tanto tiempo llegar al rescate?

Taeyong tenía tan solo nueve años y paseaba por el centro comercial junto a sus padres, sosteniendo un helado de vainilla que le supo a gloria desde el momento que su lengua tocó el frío. Su familia lo había llevado a comprarle un nuevo par de zapatos que remplazarían un viejo par acabado y deslucido. Un niño tan bonito como Taeyong merecía un deslumbrante par que acompañara armoniosamente la pulcra e inocente apariencia propia de su edad. Nada hacía más felices a sus padres que ser testigos de la cálida sensación que una sonrisa de su pequeño podía dejar en ellos. Una sonrisa que no verían más a partir de ese momento.

La re-aparición de los Kaiju bastó para provocar el pánico entre todos los habitantes e incontables estampidas humanas con un objetivo en mente. En realidad, sólo había un camino y ese era _huir_. Aun así, era imposible que todos saliesen ilesos cuando ya estaban contra el tiempo. Pese a que las sirenas ensordecieron con quince minutos de anticipación, advirtiendo la llegada de los colosales engendros desde el fondo del mar, realmente, ellos eran rápidos y no les tomaría ni siquiera un considerable lapso de tiempo en llegar al área más poblado. Sucedió lo inevitable y todos los sueños del pequeño Taeyong murieron junto a sus seres queridos. Este mundo era tan cruel que lo poco que tenías te podía ser arrebatado en un instante.

Tras un suceso traumático, uno esperaría no acordarse de nada, pero, Taeyong recuerda haber buscado un sitio para refugiarse, un lugar donde pudiese mantenerse a salvo al menos por lo que le restaba de vida. Luego de que gran parte del centro comercial fuese derribado por toneladas de carne y sus padres sufriesen las consecuencias, al salvarlo en el proceso, ¿qué más podría hacer él sino aquello? Era tan solo un infante... uno herido y completamente aterrorizado y, que lo único que podía hacer a esas alturas era esconderse para evitarse más daño. No por mucho. Eventualmente fue encontrado entre las ruinas y llevado a un refugio cercano por un hombre de aspecto envejecido, ropa desgarrada, cubierta de polvo y que portaba un par de anteojos rotos. Incluso si su brazo doliera por una herida mientras se dirigían hacia el escondite, eso no les detuvo de hacer del trayecto una de las carreras más rápidas que había tenido en toda su corta vida. Era correr por su vida o morir en el intento. Al pequeño Taeyong no podía importarle menos lo desgarbado que lucía en ese momento. Después de todo, no había razón para verse impecable, porque ya no tenía a nadie que peinara su cabello y cuidara que su vestimenta se mantuviera pulcra cada día de la semana, al igual que lo había hecho su madre temprano aquel día.

Verdaderamente, no contaba con la edad para experimentar emociones así de fuertes, así de desgarradoras. ¿Por qué justamente le tenía que suceder aquello?

El refugio no duró mucho, así que no hubo necesidad de acostumbrarse al lugar o sentirse en calma luego del trajeteo. No hubo tiempo para tranquilizar su corazón y decirle que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. Al menos no cuando el Kaiju decidió destrozar el punto de reunión, llevándose consigo a más de uno. ¿Cómo es que Taeyong no estaba muerto ya? Quizás fue por su menuda complexión que le permitió escabullirse en un pequeño hueco para lograr salir de allí. Sintió pena por aquel anciano que lo había ayudado anteriormente, pues al fin y al cabo no merecía la terrible muerte a manos de la criatura. Odió no poder haberle regresado la ayuda.

Las calles azotadas por una furia bestial se asemejaban a las de una zona de guerra. Edificios destruidos, autos hechos pedazos, cadáveres por doquier... Era un escenario aterrador. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Continuó sollozando, recordando la pérdida de sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué él seguía allí? ¡Si ya no tenía a donde ir! ¿O es que acaso debía volver a Corea del Sur? ¿Cómo podría...? Unos cañonazos lo sacaron de su trance, asustándolo de inmediato, por lo que se cubrió las orejas. ¿La ayuda había llegado? ¡Esperaba que sí! Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto, en la lejanía, un gigante de hierro disparó al alienígena que había sido tomado por sorpresa, encolerizándolo como consecuencia. Este se precipitó hacia el Jaeger; una batalla entre los dos monumentales monstruos, uno proveniente del espacio y otro construido por los propios seres humanos; se desencadenó a mitad de Tokio. No transcurrió mucho para que el Kaiju fuese derribado, tras una serie de ataques poderosos por parte del robot que, sin duda, habían logrado debilitarlo hasta acabarlo finalmente.

El _Jaeger_ en cuestión, era pilotado por ni más ni menos que dos jóvenes damas, pues un robot como tal implica demasiada carga neuronal para una sola persona, por consiguiente, se necesitan dos para pilotarlo. Una de ellas, una mujer con las agallas para subirse a la máquina de combate y luchar por la humanidad, Taeyong podía verla como una verdadera _guerrera_. Ella lo ayudó y Taeyong no temió más.


	2. Enlazados

* * *

Las preparaciones para el inicio de la conexión a nivel neuronal están prácticamente listas. Tacit Runner ha sido iniciado y el equipo detrás de este tan solo se encuentra a la espera de la llegada del piloto faltante. Taeyong rueda los ojos con hastío. ¿Dónde diablos está Yuta?

—Taeyong, ¿no sabes dónde puede estar Yuta? ¿Lo has visto? —Qian Kun, en el panel de control, le pregunta.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Podrías buscarlo o algo? Está retrasado, no quiero que Ishino Sora me pregunte al respecto, esto debe comenzar ya... —dice, con un rostro afligido.

El más joven lanza un siseo al aire. —¿Por qué está tan preocupada en que su sobrino y yo nos enlacemos? Es el chiste más gracioso que he escuchado.

—Taeyong... —lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos. No es la primera vez que el chico ha mostrado su descontento cada vez que le mencionan a su superiora. De cualquier forma, el nombrado asiente, terminando por acatar lo que Kun le pide. Al poner un pie fuera de la cabina, puede ver a Yuta usando el traje blanco mientras al fin se acerca. Lo ve sorprendido, pero inmediatamente evade su mirada, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer dentro del Jaeger no implicara un lazo más que íntimo con su compañero. Taeyong enarca una ceja, tras haber notado los ojos enrojecidos en el otro, o al menos eso es lo que cree que vio cuando se apareció en la entrada.

—Yo pensé que eras el más interesado en el Enlace. Ya veo que no —se mofa Taeyong, con intenciones de molestarlo. Esto no parece hacerle gracia a Yuta, ya que lo ignora—. Qué sensible...

—¿Puedes simplemente callarte? —exclama agitado, a lo que Taeyong hace caso, sin decir más. De pronto, los roles se han invertido y el ignorado es él.   
  


* * *

— _Yuta, por favor tranquilízate. Tus niveles están altos..._ —advierte Moon Taeil a través del comunicador, luego de revisar una serie de estadísticas—. _Concéntrate._ _Olvídate de lo que sea que te tiene así._

Los dos cadetes han ingresado a la cabina del Jaeger, portando trajes con pinzas espinales adheridas a sus cuerpos y cascos, donde el líquido de transmisión los envuelve por unos momentos, abriéndoles así camino para la sincronización. Sin embargo, esto no sucedería si Yuta continuara de esta manera, intranquilo.

—Está bien. Estoy bien. No pasa nada —asegura tras exhalar profundamente el aire que retiene. Taeyong lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, hay un deje de preocupación en él.

Y de esa manera, los tiempos pasados regresan.   
  


* * *

El remolino de recuerdos llega a Taeyong en forma de destellos prolongados. Aunque ya conozca la historia de cómo Yuta fue rescatado de igual manera por Tacit Runner —el día del ataque—, no puede evitar ser arrastrado hacia ella y adentrarse en las memorias, viviéndolas, como si fuese él quien estuviese en lo alto de un edificio, a punto de colapsar. Está enormemente familiarizado con los sentimientos de soledad, tristeza, resignación, pavor, odio...

Los recuerdos se mezclan. Es consciente de lo inmensamente feliz que era Yuta antes de la llegada de los Kaiju y, después, el cambio en él tras el ataque, su expresión deprimida y apagada, lo que llevó a que fuese malditamente complicado que volviese a sonreír, tal como antes. Tuvieron que pasar algunos años para eso, sin embargo, ahora que están conectados, es inevitable hurgar entre sus propios recuerdos, algunos recientes y otros antiguos, y piensa que, en realidad, cuando Yuta sonríe, su sonrisa no cambia ni un poco; cómo sus ojos no desaparecen por completo hasta formar líneas, pero la comisuras de sus labios se amplían como nunca ha visto antes en ninguna otra persona. Asimismo, el punto de vista de Yuta le posibilita el volver a aquellos días de su adolescencia, en los que eran cercanos al principio, aunque con el transcurso de los años, fueron apartándose, poco a poco, siendo Taeyong un factor para que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, le resulta doloroso, como una vil punzada directo a su corazón, que Yuta se culpase a sí mismo. Taeyong niega, pues Yuta, él nunca podría ser el causante de la discordia, aunque en ocasiones se mentalizara para creerlo.

Sabe que Yuta se ha dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor y de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, después de todo, siguen conectados. Así que decide hablar.

—Puedo ver muchas cosas... —Yuta comienza—. Um, como a tus padres. Ella es muy bonita, creo que heredaste sus ojos. Y tu padre, bueno, eres el mero reflejo de él —hace una pausa—, él es muy guapo. Nunca los había visto antes...

—No tienes que hacer esto. Estás en mi mente, no hay necesidad de hablar —responde cortante. La contestación es ignorada monumentalmente, puesto que el otro chico se maravilla por la conexión de sus mentes y sentires, manteniendo cerrados sus ojos, permitiéndose explorar más allá los escenarios desconocidos e intrigantes que alguna vez pertenecieron al pasado de Taeyong.

—En tus recuerdos aparezco mucho...

—Te veo casi a diario, Sherlock. ¿Algo más estúpido que eso?

Bien, tal vez sí fue algo estúpido.

—Pero... son hermosos. Los recuerdos de más joven, eso quiero decir. No trato de sonar egocéntrico sólo porque también me estoy viendo a mí mismo, esa no es mi intención. Es que, de verdad me parecen así. Y... te fijas mucho en mi sonrisa. Eso es lindo.

—Deja de hurgar, es molesto. Tu mente es un completo lío —el tono de Taeyong es desaprobatorio, pero eso no detiene a Yuta.

—Yong, esta memoria es confusa —empieza tentativamente—. ¿Por qué tú... por qué estás encerrado y llorando en tu habitación, en mi cumpleaños número catorce? ¿Por qué tienes un golpe...? —debido a que está conectado con el otro a nivel neuronal, puede deducir la fecha exacta, así como ver el escenario. Taeyong está frente al espejo, luciendo un moretón en el ojo izquierdo y viéndose tan miserable que Yuta necesita desesperadamente conocer más del trasfondo. Yuta rememora no haber visto a su amigo por más de una semana, cuando cumplió los catorce. Una enfermera le había dicho que Taeyong estaba pasando por una infección contagiosa, por lo tanto, le negaron las visitas. Taeyong debía ser visto sólo por aquellos que estuviesen calificados para tratarlo. El asunto hace mucho que estaba olvidado, pero con esta memoria, las dudas se hacen presentes—. ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estabas enfermo?

—Para de escarbar. Olvídalo, sólo concentrémonos en lo importante-

—Escuché eso, lo acabas de negar. ¿Qué pasó en realidad...?

— _Chicos, si son tan amables de mantenerse callados, nos harían un favor. Están interfiriendo con el enlace neuronal_ —Taeil vuelve a hacerse presente, desde el panel de control. Está irritado, eso es bastante claro—. _Gracias_ —dice con alivio, cuando Taeyong y Yuta han dejado de hablar y al fin se mostraron profesionales.

Unos minutos después, una fase ha sido completada, la última de todas. Ahora, ambos pilotos tienen el control total del Jaeger. Es evidente cuando sus brazos derechos se mueven al mismo tiempo que el del robot. Taeil anuncia a través del comunicador: — _La conexión neuronal se logró a uno de los niveles más altos que hemos tenido hasta ahora, con un noventa y cuatro de porcentaje. Ustedes son oficialmente compatibles. Felicidades, chicos._  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_Dos corazones destrozados, se juntan_ **  
**_Algunos enlaces unidos no pueden ser cortados_ **  
**_Hermano, de cualquier forma, todos nos necesitamos_ **  
**_Drift - RZA _ ** 🎶


	3. Victoriosos

* * *

Taeyong no sabe qué hacer con la nueva información. Tiene que conformarse con que Yuta sea su compañero permanente en el pilotaje del Jaeger. El día anterior dieron paso al Enlace y resultaron compatibles, más de lo que esperaba al inicio, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Irán a misiones, derrotarán Kaijus y protegerán la ciudad de un terrible destino. ¿Cómo podrá soportar tanto? ¿Realmente será capaz de continuar tragándose el orgullo y calmar a su estúpido corazón de una vez por todas? Entre más lo piensa, más se desquita durante la práctica entre cadetes, en la Sala de Combate Kwoon, justo el lugar donde tantas veces había combatido con Yuta, el cual poseía excepcionales habilidades y mayormente salía victorioso. No es que Taeyong no sepa artes marciales o saber mover su cuerpo para defenderse y dar batalla, simplemente, Yuta es mejor y así ha sido siempre. Por lo que tampoco es extraño que Ishino Sora tenga una evidente preferencia hacia él. Vamos, en realidad, Taeyong no es _malo_. En verdad, es de los cadetes más sobresalientes en el Shatterdome y eso lo llevó a postularse como un adecuado compañero del mejor combatiente de todos... Yuta. Aunque no lo hubiese pedido y estuviese en contra de ello. Negarse y rehusarse a llevar a cabo el enlace con él no era parte de la ecuación y sin duda, no era una opción para Lee Taeyong. Más importante era su obligación con la humanidad.

Todo el mundo sabe que Taeyong pelea con el corazón, o al menos, eso creen los cinco cadetes con los que lucha y pierden contra él, durante la práctica. Es un espectáculo digno de ver, pues un considerable grupo de personas se ha reunido en el lugar.

No es hasta cuarto de hora después, cuando la respiración de Taeyong es aún más errática que antes, que la muchedumbre comienza a dispersarse, sin ganas de desafiar al reconocido Nakamoto Yuta, quien ha llegado para parar todo.

—Acabas de ahuyentar a mis peleadores —Taeyong avanza y se aleja unos metros de Yuta, para tomar una nueva arma que reemplace la anterior. Elige un bastón oscuro, de no más de noventa centímetros—. Tendrás que hacerte cargo —dicho esto, adopta una posición de combate y lo ve con ojos desafiantes. Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

No obstante, Yuta niega repetidas veces. —Vas a lastimarte, será mejor que te detengas ahora...

—Si te pones así, entonces preocúpate de tus propios asuntos —afloja los músculos y se da la vuelta para poner el bastón en su lugar, otra vez. No tiene caso continuar con aquello.

—Tú eres _mi_ asunto.

—Sólo déjame solo.

—No —dice con voz seria—, hablemos.

—No hay nada qué hablar.

—Sí, claro que lo hay. ¿Me vas a aclarar lo que vi durante el Enlace...? Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tienes qué. Sólo eso te pido, nada más —insiste.

Taeyong evita el contacto visual y, en su lugar, sólo suspira cansinamente. —Olvida lo que viste, nada es cierto.

—Es obvio que es cierto, por algo lo vi.

—Déjame en paz.

—No hasta que me digas qué pasó en realidad ese día. Sé que no lo imaginé, así que tengo que saber que es cierto —se cruza de brazos, de pronto sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Hace una pausa, dudando si hablar lo que está circulando por su mente o simplemente callar. Se decide por la primera opción—. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí, en primer lugar?

La pregunta logra colmar la paciencia de Taeyong, el cual se ha acercado rápidamente a Yuta y tomado con fuerza el cuello de su camisa, apretando su agarre en esta.

—Porque sólo con ver tu cara, me hace querer odiarte más.

La expresión de Taeyong no cambia ni un poco, está estática, por lo que el nipón ríe un tanto escéptico. La cosa es que, ha pronunciado tantas veces esas palabras, que no sería extraño si al hacerle creer eso, no mostrase ni un atizbo de culpa, resultado de haberlas memorizado antes y haber estado en situaciones similares. Pero Yuta ya ha tenido suficiente.

—No creo que sea el caso.

—Mira, Yuta. No quiero hablar contigo.

—Si no es hoy, ¿cuándo será?

—No lo sé, otro día...

—Honestamente, no creo que tengamos otro día. Ya pasamos la prueba, somos oficialmente compañeros Jaeger, nos conectamos a nivel neuronal. Viste algunos de mis más brillantes e incluso oscuros pensamientos, así como yo lo hice con los tuyos. Nos _sentimos_. Cuando volvamos a entrar al Jaeger, lo mismo pasará... Pero tú... ¿tú no quieres hablar de ese asunto sólo por tu estúpido orgullo? ¿Y si un día en la batalla, algo sucede y uno de los dos no regresa? ¿Realmente estarías bien con ello? ¿El cargo de tu conciencia no sería demasiado? Porque yo no podría, no lo soportaría, saber que te perdí sin que tuviésemos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros...

—Nunca pedí todo esto —la mano de Taeyong reposa sobre la playera de Yuta tras aflojar su agarre. Es tomada posteriormente por la del contrario, que se cierne alrededor de su delgada muñeca. Yuta clava sus ojos acuosos en él, haciéndole saber con tan sola una mirada, todos los sentimientos que guarda hacia Taeyong. Espera que no le sea indiferente.

—Yo tampoco. Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Saca aire a través de la nariz en forma de suspiro. En lugar de levantar la vista hacia los ojos de Yuta, se detiene en sus labios.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —comienza con voz queda. Está a punto de decir lo que se ha guardado por mucho tiempo y siempre se ha negado a contarle a Yuta. Realmente lo hará, pero eso no supone un gran problema para él, especialmente cuando Yuta está tan hundido en la incertidumbre.

Le ha dicho una y mil cosas negativas, cosas que ciertamente no pensaba en realidad como quería hacerle creer, pero que, aun así, eran tan convincentes como para poder herirlo. Taeyong no puede seguir siendo cruel.

—Aquí está tu verdad: Ishino Sora...

—Yuta —pronuncia claro la nueva presencia en la sala, provocando que los dos chicos se aparten de inmediato, con sus corazones acelerados. Conocen de sobra a la persona que ha llegado—, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No se suponía que tu traje tenía un detalle y querías que Kun lo reparase?

El nombrado hace una reverencia tan pronto como la fémina le dirige la palabra. Detrás suyo, Taeyong pone una cara de fastidio.

—Oh, sólo pasaba por aquí. Ya que me encontré a mi compañero, decidí charlar un poco con él. Después iré a buscar a Kun.

—Deberías ir ahora mismo —sugiere, mientras avanza unos cuantos pasos, con ambas manos en la espalda—. Es un hombre ocupado, probablemente tenga cientos de cosas por hacer en el día.

—Tiene razón —muerde su labio ligeramente y es un gesto casi imperceptible, uno que refleja su incomodidad—. Entonces... mejor debería adelantarme.

Voltea hacia el coreano, quien le devuelve la mirada, pero luce incluso más inexpresivo que antes. —Taeyong...

—Tienes que ir.

De esa manera, le da una última mirada, acompañada de una leve sonrisa y se retira del lugar, dejándolo solo con la infame mujer, la causante de la discordia entre Yuta y él. Tiene que ser una broma.  
  


* * *

—No te acerques tanto a Yuta. Procura mantener tu distancia —ordena sin sonar demasiado autoritaria, sin embargo, a Taeyong le parece que su aura podría considerarse de tal manera, al igual que imponente.

—Lo sé.

Ishino Sora da un asentimiento con la cabeza. —Taeyong, sé que nuestros encuentros nunca ha sido satisfactorios. Han habido ciertos roces en el pasado que mejor hay que olvidar. Lo más importante ahora es enfocarte seguir fortaleciendo la sincronicidad con el Jaeger. Aun así, no te acerques tanto a Yuta.

Para Taeyong no es fácil olvidar, aunque ponga todo de sí, está claro que no es esa clase de persona y en cambio, retiene los malos recuerdos y se amarga por ello. No debería pero, bueno, él es así.

Por otro lado, está desconcertado ante la petición, entonces frunce el entrecejo.

—La conexión Jaeger nos obliga a ser cercanos, me temo que no puedo acatar lo que dice.

—Me refiero a un tipo de acercamiento más... profundo. E íntimo —declara sin decirlo demasiado evidente, pero en realidad, suena como una total insinuación. Es terreno desconocido, uno que se supone Taeyong no puede entrar. Sólo que, ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Y si fuera así, qué?

—Lo sabes, Yuta es como mi hijo y no quiero que sufra. Haría lo que sea para que nunca lo haga.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Se lo ha demostrado antes y ese hecho es, a decir verdad, la causa principal de su infelicidad. Porque las amenazas de Ishino Sora son equivalentes a ser intimidado en la discreción y ser vilmente golpeado en la oscuridad de su habitación, tal como había hecho años atrás, durante un claro estado de ebriedad... uno de tantos, luego de la muerte de Kim Yoojin. ¿Pero qué pudo haber hecho él, siendo menor de edad y de por sí, un chico bastante temeroso, al cual se le había dificultado superar el evento traumático de Tokio?

Taeyong sólo puede pensar que es un tipo muy desafortunado a estas alturas.

—Sargento —sin embargo, se arma de valor—. Para ser honesto, Yuta ya no es un niño. ¿No cree que lo está sobre protegiendo? Él puede tomar sus propias decisiones, así que es inútil decidir a sus espaldas. Además, alguna vez tendrá que sufrir y afrontar las cosas, porque así es la vida. ¿Está segura de que no es incorrecto lo que ha hecho con Yuta todos estos años...? —antes de que la mujer pudiese decir algo, se apresura a añadir—: No me responda, me iré ahora. Con su permiso.

Ishino Sora fue dejada sin palabras.

* * *

—¿Está bien si me siento aquí?

Taeyong se encoge de hombros, lo cual le da la pauta a Yuta para tomar asiento frente a él. Está sonriente, pues no lo ha rechazado como había hecho en otras ocasiones. Y pesar de que han pasado unos cuantos días de lo ocurrido en la Sala de Combate Kwoon, el ambiente entre los dos se siente más liviano, por más increíble que sonara.

Yuta es el primero en iniciar la conversación.

—He estado pensando... Recordando algunas cosas y atando cabos. Llegué a una conclusión.

—¿Conclusión de qué? —cuestiona con interés, luego de haber terminado de ingerir un poco de su comida.

—Tiene que ver con mi tía, lo de tu asunto —se detiene un momento y Taeyong comprende rápidamente que se refiere al recuerdo que ambos compartieron durante el Enlace—. Y me siento realmente estúpido por ser tan ciego... Antes de que lo niegues, te diré cómo lo sé. Cada vez que ella entra a una habitación donde estás tú de igual manera, tratas de actuar, de hacer como que todo está bien... pero no lo estás. Tu respiración se vuelve intranquila, lo noté ayer.

—Así que eres todo un detective.

—Para nada, es sólo que... suelo prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente me concierne. Como tú.

—Eso es un poco escalofriante.

Unos cuantos minutos transcurren, mientras los dos chicos se disponen a consumir sus respectivas meriendas, las cuales saben excepcionalmente bien, luego de que la cocina hubiese pasado por un cambio. No es que la anterior comida de la cafetería supiese mal, puesto que la principal trabajadora encargada de llenar los hambrientos estómagos de los demás, había durado muchos años practicando el arte culinario para el Shatterdome. Pero, a comparación, esta cocinera que acaba de entrar tiene un mejor sazón. De cualquier manera, es un tema trivial, por lo que Taeyong se olvida pronto de ello.

Acaba de tomar un bocado de _okonomiyaki_ , cuando Yuta habla.

—Taeyong, ¿alguna vez ella... te golpeó? —la pregunta es repentina y el aludido no puede evitar que un pequeño trozo de carne pase a través de su garganta sin siquiera masticarlo como es debido. Comienza a toser con algo de violencia. Alarmado, Yuta le acerca rápidamente el vaso con agua—. No tienes que decirlo ahora. No quiero presionarte... Cuando estés listo, podemos hablarlo... Sólo no me ignores.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas, Yuta —afirma, una vez que se ha calmado y su tos ha cesado. De todos modos, bebe otro sorbo para asegurarse de ello.

—Como sea, hablaré con ella...

En ese preciso instante, sus palabras quedan suspendidas al aire, debido a que una alarma se ha activado, alertando a todos los presentes. Los murmullos aumentan de volumen en toda la cafetería y unos pocos comienzan a levantarse de sus asientos.

Es la alarma Kaiju.

Taeyong y Yuta comparten miradas temerosas y rápidamente se ponen de pie de sus asientos, dejando olvidado sobre la mesa el okonomiyaki a medio comer. Emprenden una apresurada carrera rumbo a la Sala Drivesuit.  
  
  
  
  


**_"ALERTA KAIJU. MOVIMIENTO EN EL ABISMO A LAS DIECIOCHO HORAS. PILOTOS, FAVOR DE IR A SUS POSICIONES."_ **   
  
  


* * *

Plataforma 04, nivel A-42.  
  


Habiendo transcurrido quince minutos, ambos cadetes, encargados de pilotar a Tacit Runner han logrado subir a lo más alto del Shatterdome: la Sala Drivesuit, donde han podido desplazarse a la cabina Jaeger desmontable, pues están conectadas directamente. Repiten el proceso que se debe llevar a cabo en el Enlace, para así sincronizarse satisfactoriamente con el robot. En esta ocasión, los recuerdos no son el punto de focalización. Están completamente enfocados en cumplir su deber.

Al finalizar el proceso, para Yuta es inevitable preguntar lo que ha estado rondando su cabeza desde que se hubo iniciado el conteo.

—¿No se supone que habría un ataque Kaiju dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente?

—Yo creí lo mismo —Taeyong responde con la preocupación enmarcada en el rostro.

—Taeil, ¿realmente se aproxima un Kaiju? —el japonés pregunta a través del comunicador.

Escucha al nombrado suspirar profundamente cuando le responde. — _Yuta, por desgracia es así. Nuestros cálculos fueron errados, pensábamos que el Abismo se abriría en catorce días... pero lo hizo hoy. Tenemos sólo una hora con cuarenta y siete minutos antes de que Otachi llegue a la costa, por tal razón nos estamos movilizando rápidamente._

—¿Otachi? —Taeyong repite aquel nombre—. ¿No fue Otachi derrotado en 2024 por Gipsy Danger? ¿Significa que es un clon?

— _Exactamente. Este nuevo Kaiju muestra en su organismo los mismos niveles de toxicidad, desplazamiento de agua y radiación ambiental que Otachi, por lo que se espera que sea un clon, traído nuevamente a nosotros por los Precursores. Cómo los odio..._

Los Precursores son, de hecho, los antecesores de los Kaiju, los primeros en abrir la brecha y las mentes maestras detrás de los ataques. Su nivel de inteligencia, aunque menor al de los seres humanos, convierte a las criaturas del Antiverso, inevitablemente, en los verdaderos enemigos del hombre. Con el paso de la guerra, los Precursores han sido capaces de mejorar a sus exterminadores —usualmente los de categoría tres y cuatro—, debido a la posibilidad que tienen de clonarlos, usando parte de su ADN y reconstruyéndolos con la re-utilización de otras partes de Kaiju. Por consiguiente, los Kaiju poseen el mismo genotipo, aunque con diferentes variaciones, resultando así en especímenes únicos.

Esta vez, Kun es quien les habla desde la cabina del panel de control. — _Chicos, es su primera batalla, así que irán como apoyo de Echo Saber. Esto les servirá como experiencia. Den todo de sí, porque confiamos en sus habilidades._

—¿Sólo Echo Saber y Tacit Runner...? —Yuta inquiere.

— _Ustedes saben lo limitados que estamos. No contamos con muchos Jaegers... los otros dos están en reparaciones, sólo los tenemos a ustedes._

Tanto Yuta como Taeyong conocen lo importante que es Echo Saber, el Jaeger de Jung Yoonoh y John Suh, dos de los pilotos más célebres, encargados de proteger las costas de Japón, luego de tres años de haber sido trasladados desde Estados Unidos a este Shatterdome en Tokio, el cual, claramente estaba necesitado de apoyo. Japón ha sido víctima de dos de los peores ataques en la historia mundial: el de 2016 y 2020, y si no fuese por lo acometidos que los nipones estaban con el Programa Jaeger, probablemente hubiesen tenido un tercero para este entonces. Para nadie era secreto que estaban bajos de defensa y por consiguiente, era de gran pertinencia que Tacit Runner, un Jaeger reconstruido y vuelto uno nuclear, fuese pilotado cuanto antes. Entre tantos cadetes que han pasado años preparándose para convertirse en pilotos, Taeyong y Yuta siempre han sido la mejor opción.

Yuta mueve la cabeza a la derecha, buscando la mirada de Taeyong, quien se la devuelve de inmediato. Se sonríen mutuamente, porque saben que, mientras estén conectados y montados en un Jaeger, podrán contra la tempestad. Y ganar. El mayor asiente con suavidad.

«Todo estará bien...»  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Es sólo que, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Porque no todo está del todo bien y definitivamente, el ganar esta batalla se vuelve cada vez un sueño más lejano.

Porque Echo Saber ha sido derrotado tan fácilmente, que unos novatos como los pilotos dentro de Tacit Runner, pueden sólo pensar en lo peor. Aun así, son desplegados a la costa, para que luchen contra Otachi y logren lo que Echo Saber no pudo.

Bueno, quizás, sólo quizás es posible. Taeyong tiene fe en ello y sabe que Yuta también. Están juntos, nada podría contra dos de los mejores combatientes de todo el Shatterdome y todo Japón. Tan solo necesitan confianza en ellos mismos.

Siendo Yuta el encargado de operar el hemisferio izquierdo del Jaeger y Taeyong del derecho, mueven los brazos de la gigantesca máquina para impactarlos contra el Kaiju. Aunque esto resulta en una feroz respuesta, así que son golpeados fuertemente en el pecho, lo cual les causa un dolor repentino.

Mientras que el arma para disparar al Kaiju se carga de energía, Tacit Runner continúa atacando con vehemencia. Y cuando finalmente ha cargado lo suficiente, lanza todo su poder contra Otachi, debilitándolo momentáneamente. Sin embargo, esto lo enfurece. Saben perfectamente cuáles son las debilidades y puntos fuertes de este espécimen, pues se han estudiado la Colección Kaiju al derecho y al revés como parte de sus estudios. Saben que lo que viene a continuación es un chorro de ácido proveniente de su mandíbula, pero logran esquivarlo al apartarse rápidamente. Lo que no previenen, es el coletazo que les da en una pierna, que los hace perder el equilibrio, seguido de un nuevo lanzamiento de ácido que cae justo en un brazo, dañándolo en el proceso.

A su costado, Yuta experimenta una nueva ola de furia y eso lo lleva ponerse de pie en el Jaeger, para posteriormente abalanzarse hacia Otachi, con Taeyong siendo obligado por él. Están conectados mentalmente, así que entiende a la perfección su objetivo. Lo apoya sin pensarlo más de una vez.

Momentos después, Otachi es golpeado en la parte superior del tórax, su punto débil, y su lengua, la cual posee más de una característica, es arrancada tras un veloz movimiento, con el brazo del Jaeger que no está dañado. Ahora ya no podrá atacarlos con ácido altamente corrosivo.

No obstante, aún le queda un truco. Extiende sus alas cual murciélago y toma al Jaeger con su larga y dura cola, llevándoselo consigo.  
  
  


* * *

Tacit Runner es balanceado de un lado a otro mientras es transportado sobre las aguas, llegando hasta un punto donde el mar se hace aún más profundo, inmenso y terrorífico. No es el momento adecuado para morir, ninguno de los pilotos está preparado para ello, para la vacía eternidad y la derrota.

Dentro de la cabina, la estabilización no se encuentra del todo bien, les toma un buen rato el mantener la compostura a pesar de las circunstancias. Taeyong exclama con agitación: —¡No está planeando destruirnos, sino ya lo hubiera hecho!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Me di cuenta! —Yuta responde con la misma intensidad—. Está llevándonos directamente hacia la brecha, no sé para qué, pero no puede ser nada bueno. 

—No quiero morir, Yuta... ¡No quiero morir! Y sé que tú tampoco...

—Escucha, Taeyong —su rostro se torna serio. Fija sus ojos en los de su compañero, a lo que este voltea a verlo y se da cuenta de que Yuta es como un libro abierto, a comparación de él. Su mirada refleja esperanza, determinación, audacia, pero, sobre todo, confianza—. ¿Confías en mí?

Y es como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante.

Taeyong de pronto se enfrenta a la mayor prueba de su vida, pero no tiene nada qué temer.

No si eso significa salvar su trasero y el de Yuta, en quien confía más de lo hubiese querido aceptar días atrás. 

Sin embargo, se queda mudo.

Yuta lo intenta una vez más.

—No tenemos mi brazo, justamente dañó el que tiene el cañón de plasma, pero eso sólo significa que el kaiju no es tan inteligente, porque nos quedamos con el que tiene la cuchilla retráctil. Aún podemos darle batalla, Tae, tenemos una oportunidad... —se toma un momento antes de proseguir, ladea una sonrisa que alborota su corazón—. Entonces, ¿confías en mí o quieres ser su conejillo de indias?

Taeyong pasa saliva por sus labios para no sentirlos tan resecos. A decir verdad, está emocionado hasta la médula. Aunque sea del lado de Taeyong donde se encuentra la cuchilla, todo es trabajo en equipo, no puede moverse sin que Yuta lo haga, ambos tienen que estar en la misma página. 

Yuta tenía razón. Si alguno de los dos moría en batalla sin poderse arreglar entre ellos, se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días, y para ser honesto, no tenía planeado seguir siendo infeliz. Todavía contaba con la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. 

Ultimadamente, hizo una confesión: 

—Confío en ti. 

* * *

El Shatterdome se llena de júbilo en cuanto los pilotos de Tacit Runner entran en escena. La larga ronda de aplausos se convierte en el reconocimiento esperado. Es una noche para celebrar.

Después de una larga y terrorífica batalla, la han ganado, por lo que es inevitable que todo el mundo se acerque a ellos para felicitarlos. A decir verdad, es lo que siempre sucede cuando se derrota a un Kaiju.

¿Cómo es que han podido ganar? Otachi los había sujetado fuerte, a cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar, buscando llevarlos al Abismo y Dios sabe qué pasaría después. Pero, resistiendo y atacando, empleando el conocimiento aprendido a través de todos estos años, es exactamente lo que sucedió para matarlo y salir victoriosos.

Taeyong y Yuta se han superado a sí mismos y le han demostrado a los demás que están hechos para esto.

Los pilotos de Echo Saber no están apenados por lo ocurrido, al contrario, agradecen que, gracias a Tacit Runner, la población japonesa no ha sufrido ningún daño y ha sido protegida de los temibles monstruos. Probablemente el Jaeger pasaría a ser reparado cuanto antes posible.

Es evidente que esta es sólo una batalla ganada, de muchas otras por venir, pues los Kaiju nunca se detienen y no pueden ser exterminados tan fácilmente. Como sea, en esta ocasión, la gente se permite así misma celebrar a lo grande y beber hasta emborracharse. Los cálculos que habían sido errados con respecto al ataque Kaiju, son hechos de nueva cuenta y esta vez Moon Taeil emplea todo su conocimiento para no equivocarse.

Tras una ronda de _shots_ de tequila, Taeyong está junto a Yuta y la cercanía entre ellos es casi nula. Ya no son el centro de atención, puesto que todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado en sus propios asuntos. De todos modos, puede notar en la lejanía que Ishino Sora, con una expresión indescifrable, los está mirando. Al principio cree que se acercará y tomará a Yuta para llevárselo a su habitación o algo por el estilo, pero sin causar un escándalo. Aunque, esto rápidamente deja de ser una opción al ver que simplemente se da la vuelta y desaparece del lugar. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Lo deja un tanto confundido, pero al mismo tiempo, decide no tomarle mucha importancia.

Yuta, que ha enganchado un brazo al suyo, se acerca a su oído y susurra algo que le acelera el pulso y le provoca un ligero cosquilleo.   
  
  


  
  
  


El pasillo está oscuro y solitario. La mayoría de las personas del Shatterdome están celebrando en el centro de la gigantesca edificación, es decir, bastante lejos de los camarotes. Los únicos presentes, son las dos personas que se besan con anhelo contra la puerta de metal. Aunque no haya nadie más allí, es inapropiado, así que entran a la habitación.

Yuta es empujado contra la pared y sus labios, juntados por otro par suave en un beso desenfrenado. Hay tantas emociones mezcladas que a ambos le resulta imposible ir lento. No sabe cuánto lo ha hecho Taeyong, pero, por su parte, Yuta ha soñado con esto un par de veces ya, y ha conocido el frustrante sentimiento de despertarse luego de un sueño acalorado; frustrante porque tal parecía ser imposible. Pero esta vez... esta vez no es un sueño, es _real_. Ya no tiene que sentirse de esa manera. Ya no más. Taeyong le corresponde y es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

El primero en despojarse de sus ropas es el japonés, quien con coquetería se saca prenda por prenda ante la mirada lujuriosa y sorprendida de Taeyong. Ambos están duros como una roca, pueden notar al contemplarse mutuamente. Yuta se recuesta en la cama, de espaldas a esta, una vez que está sólo en su apretada ropa interior. Al abrir las piernas es una clara invitación para el otro a colocarse en medio de ellas. El mayor baja sus pantalones deprisa, y así comenzar un vaivén entre sus miembros cubiertos por finas telas, a la vez que sus bocas se unen de nueva cuenta, en un beso necesitado. Yuta jadea fuertemente contra los labios de Taeyong, al ser estimulado con sus rápidos movimientos. El calor los invade, de tal forma que Yuta se aleja un poco para quitar sus bóxers, quedando al desnudo para los ojos deseosos que lo miran de arriba hacia abajo.

Yuta lo toma de la nuca para acercarlo hacia sí de nueva cuenta, a lo que Taeyong accede sin problema. Se toma su tiempo para besar sus labios, la comisura de estos, su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Entonces pronuncia en susurros.

—Taeyong... te quiero.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Lo sentimos todo,_ **  
**_el resurgimiento y la caída_ **  
**_Nos enlazamos el uno al otro,_ **  
**_todo lo que tenemos es al otro_ **  
**_Unidos, nunca podremos caer_ **  
**_Drift - RZA _ ** 🎶


	4. Enamorados

* * *

  
Cuando Yuta, conectado a su mente, piensa en desplegar la cuchilla retráctil de su brazo izquierdo, las palabras no son necesarias para que Taeyong haga lo mismo por su propio lado. Es así como Tacit Runner, el Jaeger nipón mejorado, avanza a toda marcha hacia su oponente: un clon con características físicas similares a Trespasser y Knifehead, los Kaiju que emergieron desde el fondo del mar para atacar San Francisco en 2013 y Hong Kong en 2025, respectivamente hablando.

Esta réplica en cuestión, es grande y pesada, una monstruosidad cercana a las tres mil toneladas condensadas en furia y deseos de destrucción. Un categoría cuatro. Sus dos brazos delanteros son largos y macizos, con filosas garras como uñas que destrozan superficies con la saña de un enemigo jurado alienígena. Sobre su cabeza, una gran protuberancia le sobresale en forma de cresta, ideal para golpear a sus valientes contrincantes como si estuviese hecha de la más sólida armadura. En general, su cuerpo es difícil de dañar sin las poderosas armas de un Jaeger, que posee tecnología de vanguardia. Pero las peculiaridades del kaiju no son sólo físicas; tal como Leatherback original, esta criatura ataca el doble tras recibir un simple ataque de puños y no se le puede subestimar ni perder de vista, pues tiende a esconderse y abalanzarse apenas te distraigas por unos segundos. Es peligroso al igual que Trespasser, ya que destruye todo lo que toca y es intruso por naturaleza.

De ser otros tiempos, Taeyong creería que el derrotar a este Kaiju sería una tarea imposible de realizar, sino fuera porque confía en la gigantesca máquina llamada Tacit Runner y en el segundo piloto que lo maneja con suma pericia. No es muy difícil el deducir la situación y prever el resultado. El clon es una amenaza latente, por supuesto, sin embargo, su gran masa corporal contrarresta los movimientos fluidos de sus extremidades al ser tan pesado. En cambio, Tacit Runner es veloz, si acaso un tanto más pequeño, pero eso no afecta en su desempeño. Sin duda, tiene más posibilidades de ganar este combate.

Antes de adivinar la próxima movida del monstruo, es mejor prevenir. Yuta y Taeyong se lo esperaban, que llegaría una serie de ataques provenientes de Trespasser-Leatherback 2.0, y así sucede por unos cuantos minutos en los que el Jaeger resiste excepcionalmente a los feroces impactos. En cuanto el Kaiju muestra signos de cansancio al disminuir su velocidad, siendo consecuencia de haber gastado una buena parte de su energía en los guantazos y arañazos propiciados al gigante de armadura de titanio, este se moviliza deprisa.

Utiliza sus brazos mecánicos que poseen dos filosas cuchillas, lo suficiente largas para cortar con éxito la piel gruesa del monstruo en varias ocasiones. Los cortes son efectuados en partes vitales, ganándose rugidos bestiales de dolor y una nueva oleada de furia. Se espera que el siguiente ataque del Kaiju sea aún más letal, no obstante, se queda con las ganas. Los edificios de la costa este de Japón son el paisaje que contempla a los dos titanes luchar. Uno de ellos se ha alejado repentinamente del otro, casi parece que está huyendo, pero esto no podría ser menos exacto. El Kaiju duda por unos segundos, confundido por las acciones del Jaeger y es justo allí donde este último toma la delantera. Tacit Runner está por hacer una gran hazaña.

Después de ser golpeados y empujados contra las numerosas edificaciones de cristal, causando grandes daños en sus estructuras, los pilotos dentro de Tacit Runner obtuvieron todavía más deseos de ganar esta batalla. Es precisamente por eso, el cómo actúa esta criatura, siempre dispuesta a matar, a aniquilar, sin señales de rendición ni de dar por finalizado el juego. Los Kaiju no tienen sentimientos, sólo instintos de caza y apropiación por una tierra que jamás les pertenecerá. Jamás.

¿Realmente este Kaiju creyó que podía acabar tan fácilmente contra Tacit Runner?

Los categoría cuatro son sólo la cereza en el pastel; son semejantes a los Jaeger en forma y letalidad. Para poder decir aquello, con el paso de los años se han implementado mejoras en el programa Jaeger, así que no es nada improbable que Tacit Runner posea una rápida respuesta de defensa.

Los segundos son contados. Yuta mira a su derecha, a Taeyong, el cual irradia seguridad. Se sonríen con calidez y es un intercambio repleto de familiaridad, tan natural que cualquiera pensaría que estos dos pilotos jamás han sufrido algún tipo de roces o pesada tensión entre ellos.

Sucede sin percances y de manera rápida. El asalto de Tacit Runner tiene altas probabilidades de ser mortífero; procurando mantener su distancia, se impulsa sobre una estructura con la altura adecuada para caer sobre el Kaiju, que ha sufrido de una distracción momentánea que le costará la vida. Es por eso que son las cuchillas las que guillotinan la cabeza de la criatura en movimientos limpios y certeros. Si la velocidad y fuerza con la que accionaron los brazos del Jaeger hubiese sido menor y el ángulo el incorrecto, no habrían obtenido tal victoria.

El clon cae, para este punto debe estar más que muerto, de todos modos,Taeyong y Yuta disparan directo al cadáver sólo para asegurarse de ello. Esa es una de las reglas principales para acabar con un Kaiju: rematar.

"Han pasado tres semanas desde el último", la voz de Yuta suena en su cabeza.

"Y éste es el cuarto que matamos", Taeyong responde. "Buena cacería. Ya casi somos expertos."

"Tenemos que serlo. Taeil dice que la próxima vez que se abra la brecha, es posible que sean tres categoría cuatro los que salgan por ahí. Aterrador, ¿no?"

"Lo es... pero estaremos más que preparados. Somos tú y yo, contra ellos."

El nipón voltea hacia su compañero porque ha dicho inesperadamente la cosa más dulce que había escuchado en todo el día. Quizás sea una promesa no dicha propiamente, pero para él es suficiente saber que Taeyong estará a su lado sin importar qué. Su corazón se regocija inmensamente; un renovado sentimiento se instala en él y siente que si antes el mayor ya era el objeto de su adoración, ahora lo es aún más.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Eran Taeyong y Yuta contra los kaiju, e inclusive contra el mundo entero de ser así.

Yuta sonríe de lado en un gesto tan ligero que a Taeyong por poco le pasa desapercibido, pero a fin de cuentas ambos estaban mirándose y luciendo tan bobamente enamorados que las sonrisas brotarían fácilmente, aunque no fueran conscientes de ello.

—Tú y yo... —comienza Yuta, ahora en voz alta—, para derrotarlos junto con los pilotos de Echo Saber y Nova Epsilon, porque tres kaijus para un solo Jaeger es imposible.

Taeyong pone los ojos en blanco tras el intento de broma.

—Estábamos teniendo un momento, Nakamoto, pero de alguna manera encontraste la forma de desacreditarnos —entonces comienza a marchar con las extremidades derechas del robot, causando un fuerte tirón que desequilibra un poco a Yuta, que había estado riéndose luego de ver la cara abochornada de su pareja. Ahora este último está siendo cruel.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Eso dolió! —sin embargo, no le cuesta moverse a la par y alcanzarle el paso—. ¡Taeyong!

—Deja de ser infantil, Yuta. Lo decía en serio...

—Lo sé, no te molestes, ¿sí? Estoy seguro de que cualquiera que sea la tempestad, nosotros podremos con ella.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes que mencionar a otros Jaeger? —lanza un bufido—. Ya sé que tres kaijus para uno solo es suicidio, sólo estaba tratando de ser romántico por una vez en mi vida.

En ese momento, Yuta sabe que la ha cagado. Su relación es algo nuevo para Taeyong, pero él había salido con la cosa más irrelevante posible sólo para hacerse el gracioso. No es que en verdad pensara que todo aquello que los unía no fuese especial para él, porque sí lo era.

—Perdóname —dice con sinceridad—. Soy el más grande idiota. Y tan idiota, que el día que nos conocimos... tus ojos eran tristes, aun así me pareciste el niño más bonito del mundo, pero como me ignorabas rotundamente cuando yo quería jugar contigo y me rechazabas, no tardé en hacer lo mismo porque estaba dolido. Luego me di cuenta de que fui un tonto, pues todo lo que Lee Taeyong necesitaba era un abrazo.

—¿Qué dices? Ya no sigas.

—Soy tan idiota que, años después, me di cuenta de que me gustabas de esa forma y que eras más importante para mí de lo que creía. Yo te veía con otros ojos e incluso así, permití que te alejaras. No lo entendía del todo, lo atribuí a que el pasado te atormentaba, sólo un tonto haría eso. También estaba ciego, ya que pese a que estaba frente a mis narices, nunca me enteré de lo que tía te hacía a mis espaldas. Fue mi error no seguir insistiendo y abandonarte cuando antes éramos amigos.

—...Yuta, no todo es tu culpa. No olvides todas las veces que fui despiadado contigo.

—Porque yo lo permití —responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, a lo que Taeyong lo mira alarmado.

No es buena señal que Yuta se culpe por ello. No está nada bien.

—Me importa un carajo. Olvida el pasado, sólo piensa en el aquí y ahora —Taeyong habla con voz autoritaria, su ceño está fruncido.

Si pudiera, lo primero que haría sería saltar a los brazos de Yuta para consolarlo. Se encuentra arraigado al Jaeger, por lo que tendría que hacerlo apenas llegaran al Shatterdome.

Debería acostumbrarse a que dentro de Tacit Runner habrían momentos como aquel que estaban teniendo, en donde sus corazones tomaran voz propia y hablaran por ellos.

* * *

Yuta es azotado contra la pared de la habitación de Taeyong, cuando este decide arremeter en su cuello y no soltarlo aunque quisiera huir, pues la fuerza que emplea para retenerlo es descomunal. De todos modos, Yuta no tendría la voluntad de escaparse ni aunque recibiera millones con la condición de apartarse de su primer y gran amor.

Desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos, después de celebrar su victoria, había surgido un intenso deseo sexual entre los dos; uno que no habían desaprovechado por lo bien que descubrieron que se sentía cuando sus cuerpos se conectaban. Como vivían en habitaciones contiguas, en algunas ocasiones solamente se despedían con unos cuantos besos y se deseaban las buenas noches, para después irse por su lado. Y luego estaban aquellas veces en las que los besos no les bastaban; necesitaban sacar todo ese fuego interior que arrasaría con ellos si no hacían algo.

Sin embargo, esto se siente distinto. No habían llegado hasta la cama con motivo de satisfacerse mutuamente, ni de dejar a sus instintos actuar en consecuencia. Por cómo Taeyong tiene los dientes enterrados en su piel ya por quinta vez, sabe que este tiene la intención de dejarle marcas dolorosas por doquier. Quiere creer que tal vez lo piensa demasiado, pero quizás está siendo un poco demasiado rudo con él.

¿Seguirá molesto con por lo que sucedió en el Jaeger?

¿O querrá demostrarle un punto a Yuta?

En todo caso, esto se le figura a una especie de preámbulo al sexo airado que está por suceder. Y joder, admite que a una parte de él le gusta y lo anticipa. No es usual que Taeyong se comportara así desde que se habían reconciliado, de hecho, todas las veces que se habían acostado fueron extremadamente dulces... entonces esto no es nada como él.

No puede evitar el gemido que escapa de su garganta.

Taeyong se aparta instantáneamente ante esto, por lo que simplemente se mantiene en el regazo de Yuta; sus respiraciones son lo opuesto a tranquilas mientras sus orbes contemplan detenidamente al otro. El de cabello púrpura suspira antes de alzarse con apoyo de sus codos, tomando con gentileza el cuello de Taeyong.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Se suponía que debía dolerte, no gustarte. Lo siento.

Yuta se muerde el labio. —¿Lo sientes por eso... o por otra cosa? —cuestiona con una ceja enarcada.

—Por todo. Yuta, lo siento.

De pronto tiene la cabeza gacha, así que el menor hace que lo mire a los ojos cuando levanta su mentón con los dedos que han estado acariciando su cuello. Se acerca tanto que sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros, los cuales acorta en el momento que posa los labios en su mejilla; se trata de un corto beso, más no insignificante. En realidad, todo su amor es depositado en aquel pequeño toque.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que lo olvidara, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú?

—Estaba enojado, no me gustó que estuvieras cargando con todo el peso sobre tus hombros —declara—, cuando soy yo el responsable. Siempre has sido paciente conmigo, pero yo te traté como si no fueras nada. Te hice creer que te odiaba.

—No, no. Taeyong, no lo eres —le da un veloz y desesperado beso en la boca, luego esconde la cara en la coyuntura de su cuello y se aprieta contra él—. Más bien... ambos somos unos tontos que erraron a su modo y ahora lo están lamentando.

—Lo somos.

—¿Aún estás en conflicto por ella? Dímelo.

—No necesitas preguntármelo si ya lo sabes —musita en su cabello, cuando envuelve a Yuta en un cálido abrazo. Dice aquello porque estando en el Jaeger, existe un enlace en sus mentes que les permite entender los pensamientos y sentir lo que siente el otro. Es de su conocimiento que Yuta ya está enterado de todo.

—No te lo voy a negar, pero quiero que me lo digas tú...

—Sí —es su única respuesta, por lo que Yuta despega el rostro de su cuello y enseguida lo ve con una ternura reflejada en sus orbes.

—Tratar contigo a veces puede ser muy difícil porque te lo guardas todo. No me dices lo que te aqueja, tengo que adivinarlo... o esperar a la conexión neuronal para saberlo —explica con una tenue sonrisa. Una de las cosas que más le inquieta de Taeyong es precisamente eso, que no le cuenta sus problemas, cuando se supone que es su pareja y ya le ha hecho saber muchas veces que él está allí para escucharlo—. A partir de ahora te preguntaré todos los días cómo te sientes, no me podrás decir "no" ni que me joda, porque insistiré, ¿me escuchas, Lee Taeyong? Podré parecerte un fastidioso, pero soy uno que se preocupa por ti.

En eso, Taeyong pone su peso sobre Yuta, cuya espalda impacta sobre la cama súbitamente. Al segundo se le escapa una risita tras esto, porque Taeyong es lindo sin pretender serlo.

Su rostro comienza a ser acariciado por los acaramelados besos del de melena oscura y un tanto rebelde; desde sus párpados, debajo de sus ojos, el área de sus mejillas, hasta su mandíbula.

—Taeyong, qué dulce eres... —Yuta ronronea—. Te digo que no hay nada de lo qué preocuparse. No pienses en cosas feas del pasado porque actualmente estamos bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro —el aludido musita un «sí» sin molestarse en decir más para no dejar olvidado su camino de besos sobre la piel nívea de Yuta, que ríe con ligereza—. Me haces cosquillas.

—Yuta —vuelve a alzarse, sin despegarse mucho del chico—, si vuelvo a pensar en cosas feas, ¿qué harás para hacerme olvidar?

—Te recordaré lo mucho que vales y cuán importante eres para mí —manifiesta en voz alta y clara, como si dentro de aquella habitación hubiesen más personajes que únicamente ellos dos y Yuta hablara para hacérselo saber al mundo entero—. No sólo eso, te pondré tus películas preferidas de Studio Ghibli, especialmente La princesa Mononoke y me quedaré a verlas contigo mientras comemos palomitas de maíz y otras chucherías.

—¿La princesa Mononoke? —sus ojitos se iluminan ante la sola mención. Yuta asiente.

La razón detrás de su increíble amor por dicha película, era que semanas después de conocerse —cinco meses luego del desastre en la ciudad— y de que Yuta fuera víctima de los rechazos continuos de Taeyong, pues este se sentía solo y sin la confianza de nadie más aparte de Kim Yoojin; el primero lo había llevado a su recámara en el Shatterdome para que viera el largometraje animado con él. Engañándolo y extorsionándolo con que si lo ayudaba a limpiar su clóset le regalaría una caja premium de los mejores chocolates en todo Tokio, fue suficiente para que el coreano aceptara. Por supuesto que no se los dio porque Yuta era apenas un niño y no tenía dinero para comprarlos, sin embargo, Taeyong se quedó pese a que al principio había ido a regañadientes. Y fue así que vieron La Princesa Mononoke de la copia Blu-Ray que Yuta tenía guardada entre sus únicas pertenencias intactas; inclusive fue tan amable de configurar los subtítulos al coreano, pues Taeyong apenas tenía un conocimiento básico de japonés.

Cabe decir que el niño más grande se maravilló ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero más por la fuerza de aquel príncipe protagonista. Tanto fue su encanto por el filme, que Yuta le terminó regalando la copia física. Desde ese entonces amaba la película, porque además de ser un excelente filme, le recordaba al primer acercamiento real que ambos tuvieron.

—Suena como el plan perfecto —Taeyong admite sonriente.

—No suena, lo es... —afirma antes de acercar el cuello de Taeyong hacia sí, para que sus labios se unan de nueva cuenta—. En serio, todo está bien, Tae. Recuerda que hace poco hablé con ella; no nos va a molestar, te lo aseguro.

—Ya era hora de que entendiera que eres tú quien decide su futuro y con quien compartir su vida.

—Correcto. Yo sé que nada cambiará las malas acciones de Ishino Sora y probablemente aún no quiera reconocer que te causó daño... —siente que su estómago se revuelve ante el solo pensamiento, en especial por las imágenes que llegaron a él en un santiamén. Taeyong ha hecho todo lo posible para reprimirlas, para ocultarlas y que durante la conexión neuronal ya no aparecieran... pero es complicado, sabe que requiere de mucho trabajo cuando el enlace es una fuente, una donde todos tus miedos más profundos eran proyectados hacia el otro extremo—. No tienes que perdonarla, Dios, jamás te pediría eso. Sólo tolérala por ahora, pues ella sigue siendo un miembro importante del Programa Jaeger.

—Y de igual manera sigue siendo de tu familia...

—Familia lejana, pero sí.

—Lo entiendo, Yukkuri —vocifera meloso—. Seré bueno para ti.

El mencionado ríe. —No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti... No vayas a meterte en algún problema. Ya sabes, ahora eres como el triple de valiente y temerario de lo que eras antes.

Taeyong rueda los ojos, preparándose para protestar.

—Dije que seré bueno —hace especial énfasis en el calificativo—, ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Ya lo verás.

* * *

Taeyong realiza sus actividades diarias con normalidad. Por las mañanas desayuna en la gran cafetería del Shatterdome junto a Yuta, una costumbre que ha tomado últimamente, al igual que en la comida y la cena, si se presenta la oportunidad; también forma parte de las simulaciones de peleas contra Kaiju, porque es importante repasar los distintos escenarios en los que podría encontrarse y siempre deberá estar preparado para ello; incluso entrena en la Sala de Combate Kwoon, la mayoría del tiempo con otros aprendices y otras veces con Yuta con el público presente, para servir de modelos y que el resto siga sus movimientos; de ese modo aprenden algo nuevo. En realidad, nada que no haya hecho antes.

Hay momentos en los que se pone a pensar y hurgar entre sus recuerdos, de pronto una gran nostalgia se instala en su pecho, porque le resulta inevitable extrañar su hogar, sus padres, las tardes en las que junto a ellos iban a pasear a donde tuvieran planeado, o simplemente cuando se quedaban en casa y disfrutaban del ambiente familiar. Los extrañaba como el demonio, eso le provocaba una tremenda tristeza. Hace suposiciones de lo que habría sido de su familia si ellos no hubiesen estado en el escenario del ataque, tal vez habría crecido como un chico dedicado al estudio, o lo hubiera odiado tanto que habría decidido mejor ser un ídolo. Probablemente no hubiera conocido a Yuta...

La vida daba tantas vueltas, a Taeyong le tocó esta para compartirla con Yuta. Así que no se arrepiente de lo que han construido juntos y lo que ha recorrido con él. Podrá extrañar a su familia, pero no sería capaz de cambiar una sola cosa.

Es feliz, Yuta lo hace feliz.

No puede imaginarse un día sin él, o de lo contrario sentiría como si la mitad de su alma fuera arrancada, provocando laceraciones profundas en esta y en su corazón. Taeyong no sobreviviría a eso.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Taeyong trató a Yuta de la peor manera; siempre mintiéndole, ignorándolo, siendo cortante con él, pero todo por el temor de perderlo, aunque eso fuese prácticamente lo que estuviera propiciando. La cosa es que, temía perderlo como amigo y dejó que el miedo lo consumiera. Estaba consciente de que, lo que los dos sentían no era sólo amistad. Taeyong sabía que Yuta gustaba de él, pero años atrás ambos eran sumamente tímidos respecto a esos temas, por lo que no hablaban de ello; así como sabía que Ishino Sora lo había visto también. Ella no tenía que preguntar sobre lo que sucedía porque era tan obvio. Tal vez nada de lo que hizo habría sucedido si su gran compañera, Kim Yoojin, no hubiera fallecido, pues eso provocó que se ahogara en sus penas y se desquitara —en un estado alcoholizado— con el pobre Taeyong, que no había hecho nada malo, sólo enamorarse de su inocente sobrino... lo cual pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso.

Como sea, esos son los recuerdos de una vida pasada. Taeyong ya no puede hundirse en ellos. Sólo le queda disfrutar del presente y defender a capa y espada su relación con Yuta, ya sea íntima o laboral.

Es por eso que, cuando escucha indeliberadamente a un trío de aprendices hablar a sus espaldas en el momento que él está ingresando a la Sala de Combate, se rehúsa a ser tolerante y aguantar mierdas como aquella.

Todos se quedan callados al verlo. El espacio se sumerge en un silencio sepulcral porque allí no hay nadie, excepto ellos tres y Taeyong, el recién llegado; es lógico que se creyeran con el derecho de cotillear sobre la vida de los demás cuando no hay más individuos presentes.

Taeyong, un sujeto que se considera como un graduado por convertirse en un piloto Jaeger, está ganando reconocimiento por las últimas batallas tras el arduo trabajo para proteger la nación, es de esperarse que su reputación haya subido por los cielos. Los pilotos Jaeger son como celebridades, literalmente. Y por lo tanto, no permitirá que digan cosas erróneas de él... Para ser honesto, si van a cotillear sobre Lee Taeyong, que digan las cosas como son.

Se cruza de brazos y los mira altivo, aun si uno de los tres miembros de la Academia Jaeger lo rebasa en altura por una cabeza.

—Así que obtuve mi posición por enrollarme con Nakamoto Yuta, ¿no? —casi ríe por lo ridículo que suena la idea—. Todo mi progreso es inútil, es lo que concluyen ustedes.

Al más alto lo conoce sólo por su nombre, ya que entrena constantemente en la Sala de Combate Kwoon, sin embargo, nunca le ha tocado pelear con él. Lo que sí, es que ha visto sus movimientos... y hombre, tal vez si Yukhei no buscara tanto sobresalir y su arrogancia no saliera a relucir cada vez que entra al cuadrilátero, mejoraría enormemente. A diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros, más bajos que él y de complexión mucho más delgada, este luce seguro de sí mismo, por lo que es quien da la cara por los tres, sin titubear por un segundo.

—No trates de justificarte, sunbae. Sabemos la verdad.

Taeyong chista. —¿Por qué se inventan cosas tan estúpidas?

El chico del lado izquierdo es quien habla esta vez, aventurándose a ello: —Si no es verdad, ¿entonces qué es lo que vimos tras los vestidores? Ustedes dan mucho de qué hablar al besarse de esa forma... yo casi vomito.

—Igual casi vomito, como dice Jisung —dice el tercer muchacho.

—Cállate, Chenle... no te robes mis líneas.

Yukhei entorna los ojos por la breve discusión. —Cállense los dos.

El mayor, que ha sido testigo del intercambio de palabras, está más confundido que enojado.

—Ya no entendí —sacude su cabeza en negación—. ¿Están reclamándome porque según ustedes me metí con Yuta para ser el segundo piloto de Tacit Runner, o están simplemente siendo autores de un acto de homofobia? ¿Quién les dio el derecho, aprendices?

Yukhei dice algo en una voz tan baja que Taeyong no lo escucha.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué si se lo decimos a todos?

Un resoplido es lo que Taeyong deja salir una vez que el chico musculoso pronuncia aquello.

—Aprendices, ya me hartaron. Si sus habilidades son tan buenas como lo son sus lenguas para hablar, ¿por qué no me desafían? —alza las cejas con diversión, para luego tomar uno de los bastones que se utilizan para combatir—. No uno, ni dos, sino que los tres.

—Uh... Ahora no, gracias. En otra ocasión —Jisung parlotea rápidamente, contrario a lo que el grandote dice.

—Claro que sí. Venga, estoy listo —afirma antes de tomar otro bastón del mismo tamaño.

—Yo... no creo que sea justo. Somos tres contra uno —Chenle razona.

—¿Estás diciendo que no podré vencerlos porque me superan en número? —Taeyong sisea—. En un combate real, los kaiju también podrían superarte en número, pero no hay tiempo ni siquiera para quejarse. Sólo te adaptas, luchas y lo das todo, pones el corazón en el campo de batalla. Pero no podrías entenderlo, no has estado ahí.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Yo sí estoy listo! —exclama Yukhei, precipitándose sobre el castaño, con la vara en mano.

Taeyong automáticamente defiende hábilmente sus puntos vitales ante la enfuriada ofensiva y después contraataca con movimientos experimentados y certeros. El combate de Taeyong realmente está a otro nivel y es casi imposible que un simple aprendiz lo haga retroceder. Sólo después de unos cuantos ataques, Yukhei sabe que fue mala idea subestimar a este senior, que se ha encargado de hacerlo perder y avergonzarlo frente a sus compañeros, quienes tienen plasmado el horror en sus rostros.

Es la sexta vez que Taeyong toca una parte vital de su cuerpo con el largo bastón, así que Yukhei grita con desesperación: —¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí como estatuas?! ¡Ayúdenme!

Jisung toma la iniciativa de entrar al combate, siendo secundado por Chenle. Aunque, es más tiempo el que pasaron dudando que el que duran en el cuadrilátero. Es así como el arma de Yukhei termina en el suelo, después de serle arrebatado en un parpadeo por Taeyong.

El piloto suspira con irritación, mirando hacia abajo, al trío cansado que yace en el piso.

—Oigan, tengo una reputación que cuidar, pero en realidad no me importa si esparcen el rumor. ¿Creen que eso me bajará de mi posición? Claro que no. El mundo ha cambiado, muchachos. ¿A quién le interesa si un piloto es gay y tiene una relación con su compañero, sabiendo que contribuye al planeta derrotando kaijus? Lo que me molesta es que insinúen que seducir a Yuta es parte de "mi maquiavélico plan" para ser elegido como piloto Jaeger. ¿Ustedes quieren ser uno de nosotros? Entonces pónganse a trabajar —sentenció—. Ah, sólo para que lo sepan, sí me acuesto con Yuta, pero no por la razón que creen. En realidad lo hicimos por primera vez después de derrotar al clon de Otachi, porque antes de eso yo lo ignoraba.

Dicho esto, Taeyong recoge rápidamente sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas en una parte de la sala y se marcha. No hacen falta más palabras.

* * *

La bandeja que Yuta deja caer sobre la mesa lo sobresalta momentáneamente. En su rostro está marcado el estupor.

—Taeyong, ¿qué hiciste?

—¿No hice nada? —medio afirma, medio pregunta, no sin antes meterse un bocadillo a la boca.

—No te creo. Todos están hablando —sus ojos se extienden con sorpresa—. Dicen que te le plantaste a tres aprendices y luchaste con ellos. En realidad, son ellos los que lo están contándoselo a todos —el contrario enarca una ceja ante esto, por lo que Yuta continúa explicando—. Mencionaron que tuvieron una pequeña discusión... ¿Acerca de qué? No dijeron más. Y luego tú los retaste, pero eras tan bueno que terminaron perdiendo. Ahora te respetan y dicen que no volverán a molestarte. ¿Es cierto, bebé?

Taeyong termina de masticar el trozo de pan dulce, tomando agua para pasarlo más rápido por su garganta.

—Ah, era por eso que sentí sus miradas sobre mí apenas llegué —se encoge de hombros—. Simple y sencillamente les enseñé una lección a esos tres habladores. Estaban inventando cosas sobre nosotros.

—¿Cosas como qué? —cuestiona, luego bebiendo de su jugo de arándano.

—Como que yo te seduje para que me escogieran como piloto Jaeger —dice sin más. Yuta acaba escupiendo lo que ha tomado del juego y provoca un desastre sobre la mesa que Taeyong comienza a limpiar con rapidez una vez que toma una servilleta—. Ten cuidado.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero qué acaso se pasaron por completo la parte del proceso neuronal? No cualquiera puede establecer un poderoso enlace.

—Fue lo mismo que pensé, pero creo que lo hicieron a propósito. De cualquier forma, obtuvieron su merecido, que es la parte divertida.

—Sí, y te ganaste un pequeño séquito de fans... No dudo en que este sea inmenso con el tiempo. Después de todo, Taeyong-oppa es bastante lindo. 

El aludido se encoge, sintiendo aversión por el término.

—Eso es demasiado, Yu.

—Por eso mismo lo dije. Es molesto, ya lo sé, pero cuando te enojas, te ves sexy. Así que yo gano.

Yuta apenas alcanza a terminar, cuando la alarma Kaiju se activa en ese instante. Tanto él como Taeyong están dispuestos a ponerse en sus posiciones, pero luego de escuchar las órdenes, se dan cuenta que a quienes solicitan no son ellos, sino que a los pilotos de Nova Epsilon: Doyoung y Jungwoo.

Los cuales casualmente se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pues pasan justo a su lado. Es Doyoung el que se detiene en donde están sentados.

—Chicos, lo sentimos. Esta vez iremos nosotros —Doyoung posa una mano en el hombro de Yuta y le da unas palmadas.

—No hay problema, el monstruo es todo suyo.

—Coincido con él —Taeyong asiente—. Me alegra que Nova Epsilon haya sido reparado... y mejorado, según me han contado. Buena suerte.

—Bueno, nuestro Jaeger está como nuevo, pero si sucede algo, los llamaremos a ustedes. Están imparables —Jungwoo ríe, antes de correr hacia el elevador.

—¡Nos vemos! —Doyoung se despide brevemente, corriendo para alcanzar a su compañero.

Taeyong y Yuta los contemplan yéndose, después se miran entre sí.

—Espera, ¿no se supone que serían tres kaiju los próximos en salir de la brecha? ¿Por qué sólo uno? —la duda ronda la cabeza de Yuta.

—Taeil se equivoca, hombre.

—Ah, ¿crees que perderán la batalla y nos vayan a necesitar? —Yuta le pregunta sin rodeos.

—No lo creo, son audaces —Taeyong contesta, tomando otro bocado de su alimento.

—Yo tampoco, pero probablemente debamos ir... por si acaso.

El mayor hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Probablemente —dice antes de levantarse de su asiento a la par de Yuta.

—Anda —el hombre japonés coloca un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo—, ¿me cuentas en el camino?

—¿Lo de los aprendices? —levanta el ceño. Ciertamente creyó que la conversación había muerto momentos atrás.

—Sí, quiero saberlo todo.

Taeyong ladea una sonrisa. —Es divertido. Te vas a reír, Yu —declara antes de devolverle el abrazo y emprender el camino hacia la Sala Drivesuit, en donde tal vez no los necesiten justo ahora, pero siempre estarán disponibles para ofrecer su ayuda.

  
  
  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic “conserva” varias cosas del universo original, con cambios como las líneas del tiempo, claramente (para que se adaptaran a los protagonistas). 
> 
> Algo interesante, el Jaeger de Taeyong y Yuta es el sucesor del jaeger japonés “Tacit Ronin”, sólo que aquí yo le cambié a “Tacit Runner”... :) Es un caso parecido al de Gipsy Danger y Gipsy Avenger. 
> 
> Y así, como me puse a investigar para este fic, hay varios datos curiosos; aunque quizás no parezcan tan importantes, lo son porque construyen un poco mejor este universo jaja~
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
